12 de Junho
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: O medo pode levar a consequências maiores que as tristezas, mas a reconciliação pode ser capaz de apagar qualquer mal entendido. Ainda mais quando o amor se faz presente. Fic do Dia dos namorados atrasado, pois não consegui postar devido a mudanças no sit


12 de Junho

Yaoi/Lemon

1x2

Deveria ser mais um dia tranqüilo na faculdade de tecnologia da cidade de Chicago, se não fosse a briga ocorrendo no corredor do bloco C, junto aos laboratórios. Os poucos alunos que ainda não haviam sido retirados do local, estavam curiosos para saber o porquê da discussão. Mas não dava para prestar atenção direito ao fato, porque todos estavam sendo direcionados para a saída pelos bombeiros; chamados para apagar o incêndio, provocado por um curto-circuito em um dos laboratórios e a policia, para ajudar no controle das pessoas. Um dos policiais que se encontrava perto, não achara estranha a discussão, na verdade; era até mesmo engraçado a forma como os dois brigavam; quase sempre sem motivo algum. Era sempre a mesma coisa cada vez que os dois se encontravam. Não importava o local, o momento, ou mesmo a situação... o encontro entre os dois sempre acabava em uma discussão acirrada e sem sentido.

Um jovem, vestindo a roupa do chefe dos bombeiros gesticulava irritado. Seu olhar transmitia toda sua raiva, e era visível o quanto este tentava em vão manter a calma. Ele olhou para o policial, maravilhosamente vestido; sem uma única ruga em seu uniforme perfeito. Enquanto ele encontrava-se ligeiramente descabelado; suado e coberto de fuligem, proveniente da fumaça que ainda preenchia ligeiramente o corredor. Ele tinha uma vontade quase insana de pegar o policial que mantinha o rosto atraente e sério, dentro da sala e atear fogo nele apenas para ver se conseguia mudar a expressão me seu rosto.

"_Idiota...imbecil"._

O policial sentia-se incomodado pelo olhar do chefe de bombeiros. Até parecia que ele tinha culpa do incêndio, ou o culpava por estar nas proximidades, e atender ao chamado enviado pela central. Mesmo procurando manter-se calmo era difícil com o outro encarando-o com indisfarçável raiva, e por algo que acontecêra á tanto tempo atrás. Se é que a raiva se devia realmente pelo que imaginava. Apesar de seu olhar manter-se sério e frio, por dentro sentia-se abalado pela presença do outro. Era inconcebível que alguém pudesse parecer tão maravilhosamente sexy; suado e coberto de fuligem. A longa trança estava ligeiramente desfeita, pela forma agitada com que ele se movia. Os gestos expansivos demonstravam claramente que ele tentava em vão se controlar. Heero passou as mãos nos cabelos, e tentou entender o motivo porquê sempre acabavam discutindo.

-Porque você tem sempre que puxar briga cada vez que nos encontramos?

-Você deveria saber o motivo... e não eu sou quem arruma briga, é você quem me irrita.

-Americano idiota.

-Ora seu... seu babaca covarde.

Heero estreitou os olhos diante da ofensa, mas não estava disposto a retrucar dessa vez. Nunca conseguiam conversar mesmo. Simplesmente virou-se e deixou o bombeiro falando sozinho. Caminhou em direção à saída, ignorando os olhares sobre ele. Podia ouví-lo proferindo uma meia dúzia de palavrões, assim como podia ouvir seus companheiros de trabalho avisando-o para ter calma; o que na sua opinião seria impossível, diante da cólera que preenchia-o no momento. Heero passou direto pelo parceiro que observava o desenrolar da briga entre ele e Duo. Zechs já estava acostumado. E se não conhecesse o amigo diria que o mesmo possuía uma queda pelo bombeiro de cabelos trançados. E não poderia censurá-lo se fosse realmente verdade. Uma vez que Duo era um pedaço de mal caminho. Embora um tanto quanto arredio com a policia, e principalmente com Heero. Talvez o problema dos dois fosse apenas tensão sexual reprimida.

O0O O0O O0O O0O O0O

Algumas horas depois:

O incêndio fôra controlado, e já não era necessária a permanecia deles no local. Heero procurou manter-se afastado de Duo durante todo o tempo em que ficou na faculdade fazendo seu trabalho. Assim que soube que a presença da policia não era mais necessária, agradeceu mentalmente o fato de poder afastar-se do local. Entrou em sua viatura pronto para partir, aguardando apenas o parceiro, que parecia querer conversar com um dos bombeiros chamados para apagar o incêndio. Viu Duo subir no carro dos bombeiros, sorrindo para um dos colegas, enquanto sacudia a franja com uma das mãos. Heero deu um meio sorriso diante da beleza que era Duo. O bombeiro virou-se momentaneamente, e seus olhares encontraram-se. Ambos os sorrisos desapareceram e fitaram-se em silêncio, antes que o carro começasse a mover-se, e Duo partisse de volta a base da companhia 57. Heero abaixou o rosto enquanto tentava entender o que havia acontecido entre eles, para que se digladiassem tanto, com acusações e palavras duras.

Zechs entrou na viatura vendo Heero com o olhar perdido, estava a ponto de perguntar-lhe o que houve, mas o japonês apenas ligou o carro, pondo-o em movimento. Zechs deu uma olhadela para o parceiro. Heero mantinha-se aborrecido, bem mais do que o costume; e isso já estava tornando o clima dentro do veículo insuportável. Não sabia se era uma boa idéia questionar o parceiro, ainda mais com este tão mal humorado ao volante. Ainda assim estava ficando cansado de ver como o parceiro ficava cada vez que encontrava-se com o bombeiro. Podia perceber que alguma coisa rolava por baixo dos desentendimentos. Havia algo em seus olhares, e na forma como agiam, que estava além das palavras. Lembrava-se muito bem do que acontecêra quando Heero pegara o chefe dos bombeiros conversando com uma jovem que resgatara de dentro das chamas. Por coincidência ele e Heero haviam sido designados para o local, a fim de controlar os curiosos. Era uma fábrica de roupas, onde a maioria das pessoas a serem resgatadas das chamas eram mulheres. O japonês ficara possesso, e fora difícil controlá-lo; uma vez que ele parecia disposto a partir pra cima dos dois; principalmente do americano, que a cada sorriso voltava seu olhar para o japonês.

-Heero?

-Hn...

-Eu o conheço há pouco tempo, mas acho que há algo mais por trás dessas brigas, quero dizer; cada vez que se encontram... vocês só faltam se matar. Ainda assim parece haver algo mais entre os dois.

Heero apertou o volante até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos. Não queria lembrar do bombeiro. Ele era tão irritante que às vezes tinha vontade de matá-lo, tamanha a irritação que este lhe causava. Ainda assim, o que sentia por ele era ainda mais forte. No entanto procurou ignorar a conversa. Não queria falar sobre Duo ou sobre eles. Mas sabia que Zechs não pararia até que respondesse, ou o mandasse para o inferno, o que não estava longe de acontecer na verdade.

-E então?

-E então o quê Zechs?

-Estou certo ou errado?

Heero passou a mão nos cabelos, fazendo uma curva um tanto quanto fechada demais, o que fez Zechs repensar sua idéia de pressionar Heero enquanto o mesmo dirigia. Talvez fosse melhor esperar que chegassem ao distrito para retomar a conversa. Heero olhou para o parceiro e procurou respirar lentamente antes de responder, embora a resposta lhe causasse lembranças amargas.

-Eu e Maxwell costumávamos sair juntos.

Zechs olhou-o. Surpreso não esperava que o japonês respondesse. Pôde notar uma leve mudança no timbre de voz do colega. Ao que parecia, ele e Maxwell não apenas saíram juntos. Houvera algo a mais no relacionamento deles. E como Heero mostrou-se disposto a responder, estava disposto a descobrir e ajudar o parceiro.

-E!

-E o que?

-O que aconteceu entre vocês?

-Nada... foi isso que aconteceu.

Zechs olhou confuso para o japonês. Podia notar que havia algo a mais atrás de suas palavras embora para ele as mesmas não fizessem nenhum sentido. Heero olhou de soslaio para o parceiro. Pela expressão em seu rosto sabia que suas palavras não faziam sentido. E não poderiam fazer mesmo. Elas tinham sentido apenas para ele. O japonês parou o carro num acostamento voltando-se para o parceiro, a fim de acabar de uma vez com a conversa.

-Nós costumávamos sair juntos, e a uns seis meses nos desentendemos.

-Ah! Então terminaram?

-Na verdade não... apenas cada um foi para um lado.

-Simples assim?

-Não... se fosse tão simples não brigaríamos cada vez que nos encontramos.

-Entendo. Mas ainda sentem algo um pelo outro, não é?

-Porque diz isso?

-Porque vocês brigam como se fossem casados e estivessem magoados, um com o outro.

-Acha isso!

-Todo muito do departamento acha isso, Heero. Existe até uma aposta para saber quando ocorrerá a próxima briga, e se alguém descobre o motivo de vocês brigarem tanto.

Heero não sabia que sua intimidade já se encontrava assim tão exposta. Mas deveria saber, já perdera a conta de quantas vezes encontrara-se com Duo nesses últimos meses, e trocara palavras ásperas e nada educadas com ele. A verdade era que desejava tentar um reconciliamento com o americano, mas cada vez que se aproximava este vinha com quatro pedras na mão, e antes que notasse, já estava revidando, esquecendo completamente a vontade de reconciliação. Heero não pretendia perguntar, mas antes que pudesse refrear sua língua, ouviu-se perguntando ao parceiro:

-Acha que ainda tenho alguma chance?

A voz de Heero soou ligeiramente esperançosa aos ouvidos de Zechs, que sorriu.

-Então estou certo?

-Seria tolice eu negar que não sinto nada por aquele idiota.

-Já tentou falar com ele?

-Se eu me aproximar de Maxwell, é bem capaz de ir parar no hospital.

-Vá ao trabalho dele então. Não acho que ele tente nada na frente do pessoal do trabalho. Convide-o para sair.

-Eu gosto dele Zechs, mas não a ponto de deixá-lo me matar.

-Duvido que o faça. Em todo caso eu posso te dar cobertura.

-Hn.

-Soube que vai haver uma festa, promovida pela prefeitura no próximo final de semana.

-Festa?

-Pelo dia dos namorados. Seria a oportunidade perfeita. Ele é do tipo romântico?

-Ao extremo. Do tipo que adora ser cortejado... isso costuma desarmá-lo.

Zechs viu um brilho diferente nos olhos de Heero, e soube que o japonês já havia bolado um meio de dobrar o bombeiro sem que correr o risco de ganhar uma queimadura ou alguns dentes a menos na boca. Ele se recostou no banco, vendo um meio sorriso nos lábios do japonês. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Não era sempre que seu parceiro sorria, e saber que tivera sua parcela nisso fazia-o sentir bem.

O0O O0O O0O O0O O0O

Posto de Bombeiros - Companhia 57:

Duo estava no chuveiro socando a parede; como se a mesma fosse o policial. Como ele tinha coragem de deixá-lo falando sozinho? Como se fosse um maluco qualquer? Mas ele iria ver... na próxima vez ele iria pagar pelo que fizera.

- Aquele babaca... filha da mãe... desgraçado.

-Hei... quem o vê falando assim diria que vocês se amam.

Duo olhou para trás vendo o colega encostado na entrada do banheiro. Virou-se deixando que a água fria escorresse pelo rosto e cabelos. Treize sorriu e decidiu alfinetar mais um pouquinho o colega antes de deixá-lo em paz com sua raiva.

-Meus pais costumavam brigar assim, principalmente depois de alguns anos de casados, mas era inegável que se amavam.

Como esperado, Duo desligou o chuveiro e voltou-se para Treize sem importa-se com sua nudez. Aproximou-se do colega com os olhos flamejando. Por alguns segundos Treize achou que havia ido longe demais, tamanha a fúria que via reluzindo nos olhos violetas do colega.

-Vá a merda Treize... o dia em que eu e o senhor perfeição formos um casal, pode ter certeza de que aquele policial metido a besta bebeu.

Treize notou o olhar do amigo tornar-se magoado; assim como suas palavras tremeram quando ele pronunciou a palavra casal. Sabia que havia muito mais por trás das brigas entre os dois. Mas não seria ele a comentar o fato. A última vez que alguém tentou descobrir, ou implicou com as brigas entre Duo e Heero acabara com alguns dentes a menos, e alguns ossos partidos. Duo entrou no vestiário colocando suas roupas sob o corpo molhado. Iria para casa e tomaria outro banho. Estava cansado demais para pensar em Heero, ou no que poderiam ter sido se o japonês não tivesse sido tão covarde... ou se ele não tivesse sido tão apressado.

O0O O0O O0O O0O O0O

Uma semana depois:

Duo não sabia se sentia-se triste ou contente por não ter encontrado Heero uma única vez durante a última semana. Já era sexta-feira, e não tivera um único encontro ou discussão. Sentia-se leve, essa era verdade. Não havia se irritado com a equipe, o que geralmente ocorria quando eles se encontravam e brigavam; ainda assim sentia falta dos olhos do japonês. Apesar de frios, ficavam maravilhosamente escuros quando irritado. Duo vestiu-se. Uma calça jeans surrada, uma camisa azul e um colete de moletom por cima. Trançou os cabelos com cuidado e pegou a mochila, fechando o armário. Passou pelo escritório para despedir-se, e saiu passando pelo pessoal que arrumava os caminhões na garagem. Mal passou pelo caminhão e não acreditou em seus olhos. Duo pensou que seu coração fosse sair do peito ao vê-lo ali, parado; de braços cruzados. O uniforme maravilhosamente moldado ao corpo que sabia ser perfeito.

"_Merda... porque ele tem que ficar tão atraente vestindo o uniforme da policia?"_

Assim que Heero viu Duo caminhou em sua direção. Notou o olhar surpreso mudar para cauteloso e desconfiado. Duo não podia acreditar, porque ele tinha que aparecer?

"_Não era o que eu queria? Vê-lo?... bem ele está aqui. O que será que ele quer?" _

Duo não pôde impedir o velho hábito de atacar antes. Viu quando Heero parou, diante do tom de sua pergunta, e mordeu a língua tentando controlar-se.

"_Maxwell ele não viria até aqui para brigar com você."._

-O que você quer aqui?

-Que me acompanhe em uma festa.

Duo arregalou os olhos surpresos. Não deveria estar falando sério. Ou estava louco, se achava que era simplesmente chegar e convidá-lo para sair que esqueceria tudo que ocorrêra no passado.

-Você bebeu Yuy? Ou então, eu ainda estou meio intoxicado pela fumaça do incêndio de hoje. Porque decididamente estou ouvindo coisas. Eu podia jurar que ouvi você me convidar para sair.

Heero procurava a todo custo manter a calma, na verdade nem ao menos sabia porquê tinha ouvido Zechs e concordado com a tolice de convidar o bombeiro para acompanhá-lo a tal festa promovida pela prefeitura. Sentia-se um idiota completo fazendo isso, mas também sabia que o erro havia sido seu, e cabia a ele consertar tudo entre os dois. Sentia falta da companhia de Duo, e sabia que agira covardemente quando o americano numa noite insinuara que deveriam aprofundar a relação, e ele simplesmente se assustara. Duo havia sido seu primeiro relacionamento gay, e não podia negar que a alegria, a sensualidade e erotismo que emanavam do bombeiro o assustaram desde o início. Mas não costumava desistir das coisas, e Duo havia encantado-o à primeira vista. Mas o relacionamento deles não passava de alguns beijos, abraços e carícias um pouco ousadas. Nunca haviam chegado as vias de fato. Até o dia em que Duo lhe dissera claramente que queria dormir com ele. Não pôde deixar de excitar-se e amedrontar-se com isso, no entanto o último ganhara e acabara fugindo do apartamento de Duo. Simplesmente deixando-o sozinho na cama. E agora sempre que se encontravam, o americano jogava na sua cara como fora covarde, atiçando-o e depois tirando o corpo fora. No entanto agora ele estava disposto a ir até o final e reconquistá-lo, não importava de que forma.

-Sim Duo, eu não bebi e você não ouviu errado. Quero saber se quer sair comigo?

Duo piscou e tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu, Heero estava ali, chamando-o para sair, na frente de todo mundo. Ele olhou para os colegas que riam e assinalavam para que aceitasse, e embora desejasse faze-lo as palavras não saiam. Heero estava cansado de aguardar uma resposta que não sabia se viria. Sob o olhar confuso do bombeiro fez algo que nem mesmo Zechs que o aguardava do lado de fora esperava. Ajoelhou-se em frente a Duo, beijando-lhe a mão carinhosamente. Duo sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo arrepiarem-se diante do toque dos lábios do policial em sua mão. Sentiu um familiar calor percorrer seu corpo, e procurou refrear o desejo que começava a insinuar-se. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Heero e este exigiu sua resposta mal acreditou em seus ouvidos quando se ouviu respondendo:

-Sua resposta?

-Hã! O...ok.

Heero deu um meio sorriso antes de levantar-se e deixar o bombeiro com um olhar maravilhosamente confuso. Antes de deixar a garagem da guarnição, voltou seu olhar, para encontrar Duo alisando o local que beijara com um olhar meio perdido e encantado. Isso o fez abrir um sorriso malicioso e não tão discreto.

-Te pego aqui amanhã, às 19:00hs.

Duo saiu do torpor que o envolvia, ao ouvir Heero. Ele estaria de folga no dia seguinte.

-Amanhã eu estou de folga.

-Eu te pego em casa.

-Mas eu me mudei depois que...

Duo não precisava completar a frase para Heero saber quando o americano se mudara. Podia imaginar que ele não iria quer continuar morando no mesmo lugar. Não depois do que ele fizera. Afinal eles sempre iam para o apartamento do americano quando queriam namorar ou ficar sozinhos. Além do mais ele sabia onde Duo morava, ele o seguira um dia após o expediente quando o viu deixar a base.

-Não se preocupe eu encontro você.

-Mas...

Heero acenou e deixou o lugar com um sorriso nos lábios. Se tudo desse certo amanhã, ele e Duo terminariam o que ele não tivera coragem de fazer há seis meses atrás. Zechs acenou levemente para Treize antes de entrar no carro, seguindo Heero, que já se encontrava atrás do volante.

O0O O0O O0O O0O O0O

No dia seguinte:

Duo olhou sua imagem no espelho. Sentia-se tão nervoso. Heero havia ficado de buscá-lo às 19:00 hs e já estava quase na hora. Não sabia se era uma boa idéia, mas não podia negar que ainda sentia-se atraído pelo policial; mesmo depois que se afastaram tão abruptamente há seis meses. Bastava o outro olhá-lo com aqueles olhos frios para sentir um calor percorrer seu corpo. Procurou refrear seus pensamentos. Não desejava ser atirado demais. Ainda lembrava-se da última vez que fora atirado. Acabara sozinho na cama. Completamente frustrado. A campainha tocou, e Duo deu uma última olhadela no espelho, antes de dirigir-se à porta com o coração na mão.

-Tô indo!

Assim que a abriu, perdeu o fôlego; Heero estava absurdamente magnífico. Uma calça jeans preta colada na altura dos quadris estreitos. Uma blusa de gola alta branca contrastando com a pele morena e os olhos azul cobalto. Por cima um blazer cinza escuro. A visão era tão magnífica que Duo teve que controlar para não babar e pular em cima de Heero, arrasta-lo para dentro e o jogá-lo no sofá. Heero deu um meio sorriso diante do olhar de admiração do americano. Ficara indeciso quanto ao que usar, e ficara feliz em saber que havia acertado na vestimenta. Observou com deleite que Duo também encontrava-se maravilhosamente vestido; com um terno vermelho e uma camisa preta semitransparente aberta até a altura do tórax. Ambos ficaram alguns segundos encarando-se, até que Duo resolveu dizer alguma coisa. Antes que eles passassem toda a noite parados, ali na porta.

-Você... você quer entrar e beber alguma coisa antes de irmos?

-Um vinho seria bom.

-Então entre.

Duo deu espaço para Heero entrar e não pôde impedir-se de gemer ao sentir a fragrância da colônia do outro. Quando fechou a porta seu olhar cruzou com o de Heero e não teve tempo de saber quem deu o primeiro passo. Tudo o que percebeu era que sua boca estava sendo esmagada pela de Heero, e que o japonês o imprensava contra a porta. Heero não conseguiu se conter ao ouvir o leve gemido de Duo ao passar por ele, e quando seus olhares se encontraram, tudo que viu foi desejo e necessidade. Quando deu por si, seus lábios cobriam os de Duo, e as mãos do americano envolviam sua nuca com desespero e ardor. Suas mãos apertaram a cintura de Duo e ele esfregou seu corpo contra o do americano, ouvindo-o gemer e esfregar-se em retorno.

-Aaahhhhhhh... Heero.

Heero abandonou os lábios de Duo e começou a sugar-lhe a pele do pescoço, mordendo-a levemente. Embriagado por seu sabor. As mãos de Duo abandonaram os fios rebeldes dos cabelos de Heero e começaram a despi-lo do blazer, até que a consciência do que faziam o assaltou, e ele procurou afastar o japonês. Não queria repetir a mesma cena de seis meses atrás. No entanto Heero não parecia muito disposto a parar de beijá-lo e esfregar-se contra ele.

-Hee... Heero... pare por favor...

-Porque? Você não quer?

Heero afastou-se ao ouvir o pedido de Duo. Ver-lhe a face corada e ofegante era um verdadeiro prazer, o que fez seu membro reagir em resposta. Ainda assim procurou refrear o desejo e ouvir o que Duo tinha a falar.

-Você... você não pretende...?

Heero sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Duo. Afastou do americano, começando a livrar-se das peças de roupa calmamente, sob o olhar surpreso do bombeiro.

-Isso quer dizer alguma coisa, pra você? Não se preocupe, eu pretendo acende-lo e mantê-lo aceso. E quando você não mais suportar o calor, vou fazê-lo meu.

-Hee... vo... você tem certeza?

Heero balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se de Duo, vestindo apenas as calças. Tomou Duo em seus braços beijando-o profundamente, antes deste apartar o ósculo.

-Escolheu a pessoa errada para brincar com fogo policial. Esqueceu que eu sou o chefe dos bombeiros?

-Seria impossível esquecer.

Duo sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar-se diante do olhar de Heero, tanto que foi impossível não corar diante da intensidade com que o policial o encarava. Heero aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Duo, sentindo-o estremecer ainda mais em seus braços. Com um meio sorriso mordeu levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, antes de perguntar o caminho para o paraíso.

Onde fica o quarto?

Duo mordeu os lábios quando Heero mordeu-o levemente na orelha. O hálito quente e a voz carregada de malícia excitou-o ainda mais. Sorriu e apontou para o corredor, antes de completar a resposta a pergunta de forma baixa e rouca.

-Segunda porta à esquerda.

Escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Heero, que o carregou até o quarto. O japonês olhou para a cama de casal, localizada no canto do quarto junto à janela. Caminhou até ela depositando Duo com cuidado em meio aos lençóis brancos. Heero subiu na cama, sentando-se ao lado do corpo de Duo. Suas mãos começaram a despir o bombeiro, que fechou os olhos, permitindo que o policial o despisse. Heero tocou o abdômen de Duo. Sentiu-o retrair-se, para depois relaxar. Desejou tocar com os lábios o abdômen firme e sedoso de Duo e o fez, deslizando sua língua pelos músculos salientes. Ouviu-o respirar mais pesadamente à medida que seus lábios avançavam para a região do umbigo.

Duo segurava com forca os lençóis, procurando não gemer diante do prazer de ter Heerotocando-o. Apenas em seus sonhos o japonês o tocava dessa forma. Sua língua desenhando os músculos de seu abdômen, aprofundando-se em seu umbigo e contornando o cós da calça que ainda mantinha-o preso. Duo ergueu ligeiramente os quadris, num pedido mudo para que Heero o livra-se do resto de suas roupas. Heero deu um meio sorriso e lentamente abriu o zíper da calca de Duo. A cueca vermelha mal conseguia conter o membro inchado do bombeiro. Heero esfregou o rosto sobre a protuberância, fazendo Duo arfar e gemer seu nome.

Aaaaahhhhh...Heero...

Heero mordeu levemente o membro por sobre a peça, fazendo Duo agarrar seu cabelo e trazê-lo com força para seus lábios. Beijaram-se com volúpia e prazer, enquanto suas mãos viajavam pelo corpo um do outro em abandono. A mão de Heero alcançou o membro dentro da pequena peça, e começou a estimulá-lo com ardor. Duo agarrou-se aos braços de Heero gemendo; enquanto tinha o pescoço atacado pelos lábios do japonês.

Heeroooo...

Heero sentiu o corpo de Duo tremer em seus braços, e sua mão ser recoberta pelo sêmen do outro. Levou a mão aos lábios provando-o, enquanto Duo observava-o com os olhos queimando de prazer.

Delicioso...

Heero retirou a ultima peça de roupa de Duo observando com prazer o corpo perfeito do bombeiro. Não sabia como ele pudera fugir de tamanha beleza Duo era perfeito em todos os detalhes e ele fôra um idiota por tê-lo deixado há seis meses atrás. Sua mão tocou a face corada de Duo, beijando suavemente seu rosto; enquanto cobria o corpo do americano com o seu, começando a esfregar-se nele. Duo nunca pensou sentir-se tão desejado como agora. Podia ver nos olhos de Heero e na forma como este o tocava, todo o carinho e o desejo que sentia por ele, mas ainda assim o medo de ser abandonado pelo japonês, ainda insistia em atormentar sua mente, e mesmo rendendo-se ao prazer das mãos e dos lábios dele em seu corpo não pôde impedir-se de perguntar o quê tanto o atormentava.

Aaaahhhhhhh... Heero você não vai fugir novamente não é?

Heero olhou para o americano. Este parecia, temeroso. Não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça de Duo. Já estava quase que completamente despido. Não seria louco de sair pela rua desse jeito, e acabar preso por atentado ao pudor. Ainda assim entendia que o outro pudesse ter medo de que ele recuasse e o deixasse sozinho novamente. Embora tal possibilidade nem lhe passasse pela cabeça no momento. Um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto ao lembrar-se, do que sempre trazia preso em seu colete. Deixou a cama rapidamente, procurando seu blazer, sob o olhar triste e arrasado de Duo.

Duo sabia que o japonês havia mudado de idéia, tamanha a rapidez com que o outro deixou-o e começou a procurar suas roupas. Tinha vontade de bater a cabeça na parede. Como fôra tão idiota a ponto de ficar insistindo no assunto?. Heero demonstrava mais do que vontade em ir adiante, mas ele tinha que perguntar se o japonês não iria deixá-lo, tanto insistiu que Heero deveria achar que era ele quem não queria seguir em frente. Duo fechou os olhos, tentando impedir-se de chorar de frustração, de que teria que aliviar-se sozinho novamente. Já até podia ouvir a porta da frente batendo, e apenas o silêncio fazendo-lhe companhia. Foi então que sentiu algo gelado ser preso ao seu pulso esquerdo e abriu os olhos para ver que Heero o havia algemado a ele?

Heero! O que...

Heero subiu novamente na cama, sentando-se nos quadris de Duo, que notou que o japonês já não vestia mais nada além das algemas, e isso o fez ficar novamente duro. E ao sentir a ereção de Heero pesar sobre seu abdômen. Heero deu um meio sorriso diante do olhar confuso e brilhante de Duo. Se ele achava que o deixaria essa noite ou tão cedo estava redondamente enganado, e iria mostrar e ele isso.

Eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum essa noite Duo. Você está preso a mim pela noite inteira... e talvez pela manhã e a tarde também... espero que não tenha compromissos, porque você não poderá comparecer a nenhum deles.

Duo sorriu e uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos, sendo rapidamente enxugada pela mão de Heero. Ele estava feliz pelo fato de Heero não desejar partir, mas como fariam se Heero o havia algemado a ele?

Mas... mas... como a gente...

Já cavalgou alguma vez Duo?

Um sorriu devasso e malicioso cobriu os lábios de Duo. Isso foi o suficiente para que o membro de Heero enrijecesse. Era incrível a capacidade que o americano tinha para mudar de confuso e feliz, para malicioso e ardente. A voz de Duo saiu rouca e maliciosa, já imaginando o que Heero queria dizer.

Humm... já sim.

Então não teremos problemas.

Mais nunca cavalguei algo tão...

Heero gemeu quando Duo ondulou os quadris, esfregando suas ereções. A forma faminta como ele olhava para seu membro. A língua umedecendo os lábios ressecados... o fez arfar em antecipação, às palavras que se seguiram.

Grosso e duro...

Não acho que terá problemas, quanto a isso. Eu prometo alargá-lo o suficiente.

Heero encaixou sua ereção com a de Duo, e inclinou o corpo sobre o do americano, ondulando seus quadris de forma que suas ereções se esfregassem. Duo balançou a cabeça no travesseiro perdido na sensação de Heero balançando-se sobre seus quadris. Tudo que conseguia pensar era em ser possuído pelo policial... de uma vez; ter o pedaço grosso e quente de carne preenchendo-o fundo, tocando-o de uma forma tão intima e completa que exorcizasse todos os demônios que o perseguiam desde que conhecera Heero, e desejara ser possuído por ele.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Heero... me possua.

Duo mordeu a orelha de Heero com força, fazendo o policial ofegar mediante a dor e o prazer

Mmmmm... aaahhhhh... Ainda... Ainda... mmmmm... não.

Duo agarrou os cabelos de Heero, com o braço que não estava algemado para fazê-lo olhá-lo nos olhos. Heero levantou a cabeça abandonando os mamilos de Duo, antes que o outro arrancasse seus cabelos. Mas ele continuou movendo-se por sobre ele, podendo sentir que Duo mal conseguia agüentar-se e que se não parasse ambos gozariam.

Para de... aaahhhhhh... brincadeiras... mmmmm... seu idiota e me possua.

Heero sorriu diante do desespero de Duo, era visível o esforço que ele fazia para se conter e não acompanhar os movimentos de seu corpo.

-Eu... poderia prende-lo... por desacato sabia?

Sim... me prende... me...me bate... faça o que quiser comigo, mas me fode de uma vez. Antes que eu... resolva bater em você... por me negar o prazer de tê-lo dentro de mim.

Eu... planeja... aaaahhhhh...

Duo soltou os cabelos de Heero e tocou a ereção dele fazendo-o gemer, e parar de falar. Passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura do policial e girou seus corpos invertendo as posições. Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Heero dizendo-lhe coisas nada castas, que o fizeram ficar vermelho. Heero procurou os lábios de Duo, e beijou-o. Havia se esquecido o quanto o americano podia ser desbocado, ainda mais quando contrariado e excitado. A mão de Heero viajou por entre as nádegas macias de Duo, procurando a fenda entre elas. Duo apartou ligeiramente as pernas e inclinou-se dando a Heero melhora acesso a sua intimidade. Ele gemeu ao sentir a ponta do dedo de Heero contra sua entrada e empurrou-se contra ele, sem importar-se se haveria dor ou não. Tudo o que queria era que ele o tomasse, o marcasse e fizesse seu.

Heero tentou impedir Duo de empurrar-se contra seu dedo, mas não conseguiu. Podia ver claramente que este sentira dor, pelo franzir de seu rosto e pelo fato dele morder os lábios. Mas logo ele relaxou e começou a mover-se contra seu dedo despudoradamente. Gemendo e suspirando, procurando empalar-se cada vez mais.

Mais... mais... Heero...

Heero retirou o dedo e juntou mais dois ao processo. Viu Duo gemer pela invasão e choramingar suavemente, deixando o corpo cair sobre si. Ele segurou a mão que encontrava-se algemada a seu pulso,fazendo-o abrir os olhos, e olhar dentro dos seus. Duo empinou o traseiro, deixando que Heero o preparasse. Começou a empurrar-se diante do prazer que crescia. Quando o japonês tocou sua próstata gemeu e ergueu-se, sentando-se sobre os dedos de Heero, que ofegou tamanha a força que fazia para impedir que seus dedos fossem engolidos pela passagem de Duo.

Aaahhh... Deus... Heero... me possua...

Heero retirou seus dedos, e procurou algo na cabeceira da cama de Duo que ele pudesse usar como lubrificante, Duo sabia que não havia nada ali. Desde aquela noite fatídica não deixava nada do tipo visível. Afinal tinha perdido toda a esperança de que algo semelhante pudesse acontecer. Sabia que Heero não o possuiria sem algo para facilitar a penetração e não estava disposto a sair dali, para procurar algo no banheiro. Afastou-se um pouco e abocanhou o membro de Heero fazendo-o ofegar de surpresa e prazer. O americano trabalhava rápido, a fim de cobrir completamente o membro de Heero com sua saliva. Heero tentava não empurrar a cabeça de Duo, sobre seu membro de forma que o engolfasse completamente. Sabia que se o fizesse gozaria em segundos, e desejava preencher o bombeiro com seu gozo. Duo podia sentir a respiração de Heero tornar-se mais pesada e parou o que fazia certo de que o outro não agüentaria mais tempo. Já podia sentir o prazer dele em seus lábios e desejava que ele o inundasse por dentro. Com a ajuda de Heero posicionou-se por sobre o falo duro e inchado, descendo devagar sobre ele, deixando-o empala-lo devagar à medida que seu anus cedia a invasão.

Ambos se deram um tempo para normalizarem suas respirações. Heero tremia ligeiramente fazendo um esforço para não gozar antes do tempo. Sentir as paredes quentes de pressionarem seu membro era demais para sua mente. Nunca imaginara tamanho prazer, por pouco quando o penetrara não gozara diante da plenitude que o cercara; ao se sentir tão unido ao americano.

Duo descansava a cabeça no ombro de Heero, procurando acostumar-se com o membro que o preenchia. Era tão difícil respirar com ele ali tão perto. Tantas coisas passavam por sua mente. Tantas coisas que gostaria de dizer a ele, mas faltava-lhe coragem. Lembra-se da primeira vez que o vira. Numa reunião promovida pela prefeitura para criarem um plano de contingência para impedir que o calor excessivo causasse uma nova onda de incêndios que quase destruíra a cidade há quase um ano.

O corpo de bombeiros, a polícia, a defesa civil... todos haviam sido convocados, e lá estava Heero; com seu uniforme de policial maravilhosamente sexy e impecável. Enquanto ele havia acabado de sair de um incêndio, e estava todo sujo, machucado e coberto de fuligem. E ainda assim tivera que ir até o palanque e falar. Seus olhares cruzaram-se, e ele soube que seria dele de uma forma ou de outra. E não foi com surpresa que durante uma tarde, no bar que costumava freqüentar com os amigos depois de um dia estafante de trabalho encontrou-o com um grupo de policiais, a observá-lo. Sorrira para ele, o que fez com que Heero ergue-se o copo de cerveja que tomava. Poucos segundos após despedir-se para ir embora, e caminhando em direção a sua casa, Heero parara o carro a seu lado e convidara-o a entrar.

Conversaram, e o beijo que trocaram em frente a sua casa, foi tão inevitável quanto deixá-lo ficar aquela noite. Mesmo que não houvessem feito nada além de alguns beijos e caricias, havia sido o suficiente para saber que ele desejava Heero em sua vida.

Heero sentiu o corpo de Duo tremer levemente e algo molhado cair por seus ombros. Levantou ligeiramente o rosto de Duo para encontrar sua face manchada pelas lágrimas. Temia que houvesse machucado-o ou que este houvesse desistido. Tocou-lhe a face com carinho, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. Havia tantos sentimentos transbordando na íris ametista que se sentiu como se estivesse se afogando diante de tudo que sentia vir de Duo. Entre todos eles o que mais o tocou foi o amor espelhado tão claramente em seus olhos. Como pudera esquecer desse olhar? Como pudera ignorá-lo?

Ele o vira e sentira algo na primeira vez que encontrou Duo. Todo sujo e ferido. O americano havia acabado de sair de um incêndio perigoso e dirigira-se diretamente para a reunião promovida pela prefeitura. Quando o viu, pensou que jamais vira tamanha beleza, e que havia trabalhado demais, já que sentia-se atraído por um outro homem. Não tinha preconceitos quanto a pessoas que se envolviam com outras do mesmo sexo. Mas nunca viu-se como um deles. Não até conhecer Duo e começar a desejá-lo. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que o desejo de conhecê-lo e estar com ele crescia, o medo pelo desconhecido também o sufocava. Podia sentir que para Duo havia algo mais que os ligava e não pôde recusar quando o outro lhe pedira que ficasse aquela noite. Mesmo que o desejo de possuí-lo fosse forte, tinha medo de machucá-lo. Medo de não saber o que fazer ou de não corresponder às expectativas do americano.

Mas nada aconteceu aquela noite. Acabaram dormindo, ambos vestidos, com Duo ressonando tranqüilamente em seus braços. Fora agradável acordar em ele aninhado em seu peito. A sensação de que estavam ligados por algo invisível e incontrolável, fora esmagador e assustador. E mesmo sabendo disso, não fôra capaz de recusar os encontros que se seguiram. E nem o impediram de notar que a cada dia caminhavam mais e mais para o inevitável. Dormirem juntos. Achava que já estava preparado, mesmo antes de Duo lhe dizer que queria dormir com ele. Após duas semanas saindo juntos. Mas descobrira da pior maneira que não estava. Não para dormir com ele em si, mas para a verdade que se negava a encarar, de que se apaixonara por Duo na primeira vez em que o vira.

Que o amava como nunca amara outra mulher me sua vida. Que precisava dele, mais do que precisava do ar para viver e que se dormissem juntos jamais seria capaz de retirar o cheiro e o gosto de sua pele de seu corpo. No entanto Duo já havia se entranhado em sua vida. Mesmo não admitindo, ele era parte dele. O americano vivia e respirava em seu íntimo, e o simples fato de brigarem cada vez que se viam, era apenas uma forma de preservação contra os sentimentos que sabia que o bombeiro também nutria.

Mas agora o olhando tão de perto, vendo todos os sentimentos que sabia eclodiam dentro de si, não podia negar que jamais conseguiria viver sem Duo. Mesmo que nunca o tocasse, mesmo que jamais houvesse trocado uma única palavra com ele. Sabia que era inevitável sentir o que sentia por ele, era impossível esquecer ou não tentar viver, ansiar... sentir Duo completamente. Haviam sido os mais longos e frios seis meses que já vivera, e também os mais esclarecedores.

Eu amo você Duo... você quer viver comigo?

Duo ofegou ao ouvir Heero. Passou o braço direito pelo pescoço de Heero chorando e beijando-o. Não havia mais nada que ele desejasse na vida do que viver com ele.

Sim... sim Heero... eu também te amo... muito.

Eu sei... me desculpe por demorar... a aceitar isso.

Sim... sim...

Duo moveu-se ligeiramente. Ambos haviam esquecido por completo o que estavam fazendo. Duo viu a íris de Heero escurecer antes de um gemido escapar de seus lábios. Repetiu o movimento, de subir e descer sobre o membro que o empalava. Heero segurou a cintura de Duo com o braço livre enquanto seus lábios sugavam e lambiam a garganta e a curva do ombro do americano.

Aaaahhhh... Heero...

Heero tomou o membro de Duo em sua mão estimulando-o na mesma velocidade com que Duo se movia por sobre seu membro. As estocadas antes calmas e contidas, agora eram comandadas pelo desejo e pelo ardor da paixão. Duo o cavalgava sem piedade. Com mais e mais força, tendo seus movimentos ditados pela luxúria que os envolvia.

Heero... eu... eu... vou... aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Heero aumentou a velocidade com que masturbava Duo, sentindo o sêmen quente de seu amante jorrar por entre seus dedos. Ainda continuou a manipular o membro já flácido em sua mão até que extraísse sua última gota. Duo gritou seu nome quando o prazer o engolfou, e procurou mover-se mais algumas vezes sobre o membro de Heero, que agarrou o corpo de Duo ao sentir as paredes do canal se fecharam como uma garra ao redor de seu membro. Sentiu e ajudou Duo, que se moveu algumas vezes forçando passagem, até que o americano sentiu seu canal inundado pelo gozo de Heero, que mordera seu ombro para abafar o grito quando orgasmo nublou seus sentidos. Duo deixou-se cair nos braços de Heero. Mal registrou quando o japonês esticou o braço, retirou as algemas deles e retirou-se de seu corpo. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio antes de Duo levantar a cabeça, sorrindo.

Quer tomar um banho?

Heero sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Um banho seria muito bem vindo. Ainda mais melados e suados como se encontravam. Duo levantou-se e tomou a mão de Heero puxando-o para o pequeno, mas jeitoso banheiro. A mobília era simples, o que mais chamava a atenção era a banheira que ocupava quase metade do banheiro. Duo abriu a torneira e inclinou-se ligeiramente para pegar alguns sais de banho, suspirando ligeiramente quando Heero abraçou-o por trás, estreitando seus corpos, beijando-o na nuca, e enviando pequenas descargas elétricas por todo seu corpo. Voltou-se para o japonês, apenas para ter seus lábios devorados, de forma ardente e maravilhosa. Ao que parecia, não ficariam apenas no banho.

O0O O0O O0O O0O O0O

Um ano depois:

Heero terminava de se colocar seu uniforme, quando um par de braços agarrou-o pela cintura. Sorriu e bateu nas mãos que tentavam despí-lo, ouvindo uma reclamação nada educada.

Merda Hee, porque você tem que trabalhar logo hoje?

Eu já disse que não consegui trocar meu dia de folga Duo, eu sinto muito.

Mas o que eu vou ficar fazendo aqui sozinho? E nosso aniversário? você vai me deixar aqui sozinho e carente?

Heero olhou para o rosto amuado do amante. Podia notar que seu adorável e desbocado bombeiro já se encontrava excitado. Havia descoberto que Duo possuía um certo fetiche ao vê-lo usando seu uniforme de policial e já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tivera que ser persuasivo para evitar ser literalmente agarrado pelo americano antes de sair para trabalhar. Não que ser agarrado por Duo, fosse algo que o desagradasse, muito pelo contrário. Duo se mostrara um amante maravilhoso, ardente e bastante criativo. Mas infelizmente ele não sabia quando ou mesmo onde deveria se atracar. Há muito desistira de sair com Duo para ir ao cinema. Pois eles sempre acabavam transando no banheiro, e nunca terminavam de assistir o filme. Ainda assim não trocaria esses momentos por nada. Há poucas semanas eles haviam trocado votos perante alguns amigos, e mesmo que a relação deles não fosse oficializada por um juiz ou padre, ambos se consideravam casados. Heero aproximou-se de Duo e tomou o bombeiro em seus braços, beijando-o ardentemente, de forma que, quanto se afastou; Duo caiu sentado sobre a cama, ainda tentando respirar.

Sempre que Heero o beijava dessa forma sentia-se incapaz de retrucar qualquer uma de suas palavras. Seria capaz até mesmo de entregar a ele o que quer que o outro pedisse. Tamanho o estado de apatia que ficava cada vez que o japonês o beijava dessa forma. Duo mal ouviu a porta da frente bater, ou Heero dizendo que se veriam em algumas horas. O americano simplesmente deitou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro e sentindo o perfume de Heero neles. Duo sorriu ao se lembrar deles um ano atrás. Havia se mudado para a casa de Heero no dia seguinte, e a semana fôra repleta de planos e muito sexo, lembrar-se do que fizeram e de como exploraram seus corpos o fizera ficar quente, e gemer de frustração, por não ter Heero ali. Era dia dos namorados novamente e ele havia trocado seu dia de trabalho para poder ficar com o japonês; mas Heero não conseguira fazer o mesmo. Duo olhou para o telefone sobre a cabeceira e sorriu maliciosamente, diante da idéia que surgiu em sua mente, talvez a noite não estivesse tão perdida assim.

O0O O0O O0O O0O O0O

Algumas horas depois:

Heero olhava para o relógio exasperado, ele e Zechs estavam fazendo a patrulha por uma área praticamente tranqüila da cidade. Haviam recebido um chamado da central informando sobre uma possível invasão a uma propriedade particular. Heero não reconheceu o lugar de imediato, pois o lugar havia mudado muito em mais de um ano, ainda assim sabia onde estavam. Parou o veículo, e ambos desceram do carro. Era possível ver um pouco de luz no segundo andar da casa. A porta da frente estava trancada. Mas havia sido claramente forçada. Zechs sinalizou para Heero e ambos afastaram-se, dando a volta. A porta dos fundos estava arrombada, com vidro quebrado no chão. Certamente o invasor havia entrado por ali. Sussurrando Zechs quis saber o que eles fariam. Pelo chamado passado havia apenas uma pessoa dentro da casa, mas isso não significava nada, poderia muito bem haver mais pessoas ali dentro.

O que você acha Heero?

Não sei... Zechs, pelo que Hilde disse, o vizinho viu apenas um homem entrando. Mas sabe como esses chamados são.

Sim, o cara pode ter se confundido.

Acha melhor pedir reforços?

Não... vamos verificar antes, apenas tenha cuidado.

Zechs balançou a cabeça e seguiu Heero que ia à frente. Pouco a pouco avançaram pelo interior da casa, cujo único sinal de movimento se restringia ao andar superior. Verificaram os cômodos do térreo não encontrando nada, apenas um amontoado de papel e caixas vazias. Quase nenhum móvel. Heero sinalizou a Zechs dizendo que subiriam pelas escadas e para manter-se atento. O loiro sorriu e sinalizou para que continuasse. Heero avançou escada acima, tomando cuidado para não revelar sua presença, o barulho de algo caindo o fez parar e olhar na direção do parceiro que não se encontrava mais a seu lado. Praguejou mentalmente e engatilhou a arma, enquanto sua mente tentava imaginar onde seu parceiro poderia ter ido parar. Haviam vasculhado todo o térreo e não haviam encontrado nenhum sinal de outra pessoa. Então a suposição de que alguém pegara seu parceiro era quase impossível... mas não improvável. Continuou a subir, verificando senão havia mais ninguém nos outros cômodos. Apenas o cômodo no final do corredor parecia ocupado. Ouviu o barulho da porta dos fundos batendo e logo em seguida um som de carro partindo rapidamente. Parou, respirando pesadamente e recomeçou a caminhar em direção ao cômodo onde deveria estar o invasor.

Seu coração batia rapidamente devido à adrenalina; esperava que Zechs estivesse bem, se alguma coisa houvesse acontecido a seu parceiro o invasor no cômodo a sua frente pagaria muito caro por isso. Praguejou ao olhar rapidamente para o relógio sobre a pequena mesa no canto, em alguns minutos ele estaria deixando a ronda e poderia voltar para seu bombeiro, isso se não recebesse uma bala no meio da testa. A casa deveria estar praticamente sem mobília, ainda assim alguns objetos pareciam ter sido deixados para trás. Ele podia ouvir o som de uma música tocando suavemente ao fundo. Tentou ver alguma coisa através da fechadura, mas um pano havia sido colocado na abertura e a fresta da porta não lhe dava uma visão total do lugar. Heero respirou fundo e empurrou a porta rolando e apontando a arma, ordenando que o invasor levantasse as mãos.

Parado Policia! Levante suas mãos agora.

Heero arfou em surpresa... esperava tudo, menos encontrar Duo nu, com a toalha caída a seus pés, as mãos erguidas e os cabelos soltos caindo pelos ombros.

Algum problema policial?

Merda Duo, quer levar um tiro por acaso?

Duo podia ver a expressão de raiva de Heero. Apesar dos olhos dele demonstrarem luxúria, ao percorrer seu corpo iluminado pelas velas no banheiro. Esticou o corpo ligeiramente para frente como se procurasse ler o nome de Heero no uniforme. Com o rosto mais cínico e inocente, ele se fez de desentendido fazendo o policial que ainda lhe apontava a arma estreitar os olhos e grunhir algo incompreensível.

Essa casa é minha policial Yuy. E não entendo o porquê de me apontar essa arma.

Duo sabia que estava abusando da sorte, mas não pôde impedir-se de sorrir antes de perguntar maliciosamente o que Heero pretendia fazer com ele.

Vai me prender em minha própria casa ou atirar em mim policial?

Heero não pôde impedir-se de sorrir. Levantou-se e fechou a porta com pé, antes de caminhar até o bombeiro. Varreu os olhos rapidamente para o ambiente que parecia ter sido decorado com o único intuito de seduzí-lo. Olhou para banheira cheia e coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Velas de diferentes tamanhos entre o branco e o vermelho haviam sido espalhadas pelo ambiente, que tinha o leve aroma de canela e rosas. Heero desengatilhou a arma. Mas ainda manteve o dedo gatilho deslizando o cano frio de sua pistola pela pele nua do amante. Se ele estava pensando que sairia impune dessa brincadeira estava redondamente enganado. Iria mostrar a Duo a não brincar com a polícia.

Você não pode manipular a polícia desse modo, sabia?

Duo sentiu arrepios por toda a coluna ao sentir o cano da arma deslizar por seu corpo despudoradamente, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar lascivo de Heero. A voz ligeiramente rouca denunciava a excitação do amante, apesar de suas palavras soarem frias e repreensivas. Sorrindo, Duo tocou o peito de Heero, acariciando a insígnia que ele trazia presa ao uniforme.

Não fiz nada, além de cobrar alguns favores.

Heero segurou a mão de Duo, torcendo-a e o fazendo-o virar-se de cara para a parede. Apesar da violência, e a mão ter sido torcida, Duo não sentiu nenhum tipo de dor, uma vez que Heero realmente não a torceu seriamente. Heero guardou sua arma no coldre e retirou seu cacetete, fazendo Duo afastar as pernas, e apoiar as mãos na parede. Aproximou-se do ouvido de Duo, mordendo levemente sua orelha, antes de expor suas ordens de forma a não ser questionado.

Acho melhor verificar, se realmente você não possuiu nenhum tipo de arma escondida. Antes que o libere.

Duo arfou ao sentir um dedo invadir sua intimidade de forma persuasiva e precisa. Gemeu e tentou em vão tocar Heero, que puxou seus cabelos, antes de dizer-lhe para não se mover.

Mantenha as pernas afastadas e as mãos contra a parede.

Duo gemeu ao ouvir a voz fria e autoritária de Heero obedecendo-o sem questionar. Heero pegou o cacetete, deslizando-o ora pela lateral do corpo de Duo, ora pelo meio de suas pernas, acariciando com cuidado as bolas perfeitas e o membro que já encontrava-se excitado. Empurrou seus dedos dentro da passagem de Duo alargando-o para recebê-lo. Logo três dedos moviam-se, ora circulares, ora entrando e saindo, indo até o centro de seu prazer, atiçando-o e fazendo-o implorar por mais. Ora retirando-os completamente, para simplesmente voltar a atormentá-lo.

Duo sentia dificuldades para manter-se de pé. Os dedos de Heero, friccionavam sua próstata habilmente, mas não com a força e a dureza que apenas o membro de seu amante era capaz de fazer. Ele necessitava sentir Heero preenchendo-o completamente. Choramingou de necessidade, implorando:

Hee...por favor...

Eu não disse que podia dizer algo.

Me possua...eu...preciso sentí-lo dentro de mim.

Heero mal podia esperar para se unir a Duo. Sua calça estava tão apertada que mal conseguia se mover. Ouvir Duo gemendo e empurrando-se contra seus dedos foi o suficiente para deixá-lo duro como uma rocha. E ouvi-lo implorar para tomá-lo apenas serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado. Retirou os dedos e empurrou a ponta de seu cacetete contra a entrada de Duo, que empurrou-se contra o objeto. Heero sorriu sadicamente e retirou seu cacetete ouvindo o bombeiro reclamar abertamente.

Hee...

O que você prefere Duo? Ter minha carne dentro de você, ou ser preenchido pelo meu cacetete?

Você amor... eu quero senti-lo dentro de mim... me fudendo forte... como apenas você sabe fazer.

Heero virou Duo para si, vendo as ametistas queimando de desejo. Beijou os lábios do americano, sendo imediatamente agarrado por ele. Começou a retirar suas roupas rapidamente, sendo ajudado por Duo, que mal podia esperar para sentir a pele dele contra a sua. Heero ergueu Duo em seus braços, entrando juntamente com ele na banheira, que vazou água mediante os dois corpos que se exploravam com avidez. Duo rapidamente colocou-se sobre os quadris de Heero, procurando ser empalado pelo membro que já encontrava-se ereto. Heero tentou segurar seu amante desajuizado pela cintura, deixando que a água atuasse como um lubrificante e ajudasse na penetração. Não que isso parecesse fazer alguma diferença para Duo que, segurou as mãos de Heero e deixou que a gravidade fizesse seu trabalho. Heero estreitou os olhos ao notar que Duo simplesmente se soltara sobre seu membro sendo empalado completamente por este. O americano descansou a cabeça em seu ombro mordendo-o diante da dor inevitável de seu ato.

Baka... porque você fez isso?

Heero não sabia se ficava mais irritado com Duo ou com ele por não ter impedido que Duo segurasse suas mãos.Sabia o quanto o amante era apressado e inconseqüente, além de ardente e um tanto quanto apreciador de um pouco de dor durante o ato sexual. Jamais admitiria ao amante, mas também sentia prazer em um pouco de dor, mas tinha medo do que Duo seria capaz de fazer se soubesse disso.

Duo levantou o rosto corado e sorriu, pegando uma vela próxima à borda da banheira. Virou-a levemente, fazendo com que a cera caísse por sobre o peito de Heero e ouviu-o praguejar, antes de tomar seus lábios com prazer.

Merda... Duo...

Duo abandonou os lábios de Heero, descendo seus lábios por seu tórax, detendo-se na parte avermelhada pela cera. Lambeu e sugou a região, ouvindo o amante gemer. Duo começou a mover os quadris, fazendo o membro dentro de si, massagear seu canal. Heero segurou-lhe a cintura ajudando-o a mover-se dentro da banheira. Tomou os mamilos de Duo entre seus lábios e sugou-os até deixá-los túrgidos, para logo em seguida mordê-los levemente, sentindo Duo arfar e gemer de prazer.

Aahahahahahahah... Heero... mais forte.

Duo...

Me morda...

Heero beijou o peito de Duo, subindo pela garganta e se detendo na curva de seu ombro direito. Sugou a região com vontade, antes de fincar os dentes ouvindo Duo gritar de prazer, e aumentar o ritmo como que se empalava.

Aahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah...

Heero podia sentir levemente o gosto de sangue de Duo em seus lábios. Lambeu o machucado, sentindo que aquilo era algo completamente insano, mas maravilhosamente excitante. De alguma forma sentiu-se endurecer além do que imaginava ser possível. Segurou Duo fortemente pelos quadris, impelindo força a seus movimentos, fazendo-o entrar ainda mais fundo no corpo de seu amante.

Duo segurou-se nos ombros de Heero, buscando apoio para seus movimentos. Sua cabeça pendia para trás, fazendo seus cabelos praticamente flutuarem dentro da banheira. A água escorria sem trégua pelo chão, agitada pelos corpos quentes dentro da banheira, Duo sentia que estava chegando a seu limite quando sentiu a mão de Heero fechar-se ao redor de seu membro e massageá-lo para cima e para baixo. Acariciando a glande com o dedo, e voltando a base com força e precisão. O orgasmo atingiu-os ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-os berrar o nome um do outro. Suas vozes ecoando pelos cômodos da casa, mergulhada na escuridão.

Duuuuuuuuoooooooooooo...

Hhheeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrroooooooo...

Duo caiu quase que desfalecido nos braços de Heero, que ainda sentia os efeitos do orgasmo que os assaltara. Distribuiu beijos pela face corada do americano, que mal conseguia se mover. Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, apenas desfrutando da sensação pós-orgásmica que ainda os envolvia.

Com cuidado Heero saiu de dentro de Duo. Abraçando-o carinhosamente, e afastando os fios molhados e grudados em seu rosto. Viu o americano abrir os olhos sorridente, antes de beijá-lo suavemente e voltar a repousar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Você é o bombeiro mais louco que eu já conheci sabia?

E você me ama por isso Heero.

Hn... talvez. Feliz dia dos namorados Duo.

Pra você também Hee. O que acha de começarmos a planejar nosso próximo aniversário?

Se eles forem como os de hoje, não acho que precisamos esperar tanto tempo.

Huummm...Hee...

Duo começou a gemer ao sentir as mãos de Heero dirigirem-se para a base de sua coluna. Ao que parecia, a comemoração estava longe de terminar. Ele somente queria saber como iria conseguir trabalhar no dia seguinte, uma vez que apenas Heero estaria de folga. Mas isso ele pensaria quando chegasse a hora. Por enquanto sentir as mãos de Heero sobre seu corpo era o suficiente para saber que o amante estava mais do que disposto a possuí-lo novamente, e ele mais do que ávido para recebê-lo.

Owari

Feliz Dia dos Namorados a todos.

Agradecimentos a Dhanda pela revisão.

Dedico essa fic a todos os encalhados de plantão.

E a toda família.

Desde já digo que aguardo comentários.


End file.
